Mystery Girl
by meetmeinthethunderousrain
Summary: A boy standing in the street see's the most amazing girl he's ever seen, seconds later she's gone... not completed yet as unsure how to carry on


I saw her standing there, across the street. Long ebony hair swaying in the wind, her head snapped up. Electric blue eyes locked onto mine. It felt like eternity. It felt amazing. Suddenly a car swerved, honking its horn, jolting me back into reality. She was gone. I searched up and down the street; I stayed out till all the shops had closed, finding nothing. Beginning the slow walk home I wondered, was she real or just a dream?

···

"I'm telling you Jack, she was gorgeous, not in a 'fit' kinda way, but like, kinda captivating, you know?"

"What the hell are you on about? Anyway, Jazmine finally asked me out, it was obvious she totally fancied me though, right? Chris, CHRIS, Dude?" Jack clicked his fingers in front of his mates face, Chris shook his head, coming out of his little daze,

"Huh? What? Um yeah sure Jack, whatever" he mumbled. He had to get outside, it was her, he was sure of it, and she'd just walked into the office. Leaping out of his chair her ran for the door.

"OI CHRIS! Bloody hell, what's gotten into him these days?"

···

False alarm... again, Chris was seeing her everywhere, in town, at school, on the streets, in every car that passed him by, every black haired girl, every blue eyed woman, but none of them were his girl. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, he slowly forgot about her, but she was always there, at the back of his mind, seeping through his consciousness and into his dreams... someday, someday he'd find her.

···

Three years later it was my last year of school and I was at the prom with some girl who'd asked me, Jessica I think she said her name was. I know it's weird that she'd been the one to ask but I knew that it'd be my only chance to go with a girl. No one else would want to go with me. They talk behind my back you see; they think I can't hear them. It's all her fault. The girl with the blue eyes.

I haven't been the same since I saw her, even my parents tried to get me to go to a psychiatrist! They say they are just looking out for me. But I know the truth; it is all because of my drawings. They're a bit odd to other people. Over the years I have done 257 drawings of her; her eyes, her hair, her lips, her clothes and so on, I tend to spend a lot of time in town just looking for her, staring down people in the street trying to see if they are her, that's when my parents started getting worried, I stayed out until 2am trying to find her. I ended up with pneumonia.

Anyway, despite all this, Jessica still asked me, it's only her and Jack who still talk to me now. So I was stood with them by the punch bowl when the music systems exploded. Yeah you heard me right, there was screaming and smoke and running teenagers and teachers everywhere, I looked up and there was a crater in the ceiling. I hid under the punch table.

A mop of jet black hair flopped over the side of the table, I could hear someone breathing noisily, oh wait, that's me. A face soon followed the hair and as soon as I saw those eyes my entire core melted and I felt like a pile of jelly.

"Well are you coming? Or are you just gonna sit there with your mouth open?" she held out her hand as she yelled above the screeching, I muttered something smart like "um duh yeah" and grasped her hand. I was hoisted up into the air as the table fell over underneath us, I didn't care. This was exactly how I pictured us meeting again, well without the screaming and the smoke and the huge hole and being reeled into a CSI helicopter during a school disco... okay its nothing like how I planned it, but hey I was holding her hand! OWWW whaat w... w... was thasszzz

···

Ouch my head still hurts. Turns out I bonked my head on the helicopter on the way in, great way to impress a girl hey? So I had to spend a week or so in the infirmary 'healing' apparently I was splashing blood all over the place! I still have no idea where I am, but Lola came and visited me a few times. Lola? I hear you say, yes I found out her name! Oh she's perfect I've only known her a few days but oh those few have been amazing! I just wish I knew where I was and what's going on...


End file.
